


Regal Affairs

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a bit of a jerk, Lance is courted by an alien king, Lance's mermaid infatuation makes a reappearance, M/M, Shance Support Squad Giveaway, Shiro is a bigger jerk, Shiro's jealous, the other paladins just want them to kiss already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: Shiro was never the type to be straightforward with his feelings, and Lance was no exception to that, no matter how intensely his love for the Blue Paladin grew.But the latest potential addition to the Voltron Coalition may or may not cause Shiro to snap sooner than he thought.





	Regal Affairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniShimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/gifts).



> Super late prize for the the [Shance Support Squad](https://http://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com) 100 Followers Giveaway. Congrats again to [MiiShii](http://turtlelady17.tumblr.com/) for taking third prize! Here's my fic based on her request...
> 
> As always, [Bria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheithkeef) is the GOAT and I owe her my life for beta-ing, titling, and coming up with a summary for this!

“Syrenus?” Shiro pronounced each syllable carefully as he squinted at the translated text that captioned the holographic planet displayed before them. Its entire surface appeared to be covered in peaceful waters, waves stimulated by the two moons that orbited just outside of its atmosphere. The brilliant cerulean reminded him of Earth’s oceans and a certain paladin’s eyes. He glanced over at Lance, his second-in-command staring at the planet with a soft, nostalgic smile.

“The Syreni are an aquatic race who, until recently, were imprisoned by the Galra and forced to mine xytheranium, a type of metal unique only to their planet’s core,” Allura explained. She turned to the center console and brought up a video depicting Galra cruisers and cargo ships evacuating the planet in a mass exodus. “Just a couple of days ago, we received word from Captain Olia that the Syreni successfully managed to liberate their planet with almost no help from her rebel fighters. She recommended that we pay them a visit in order to secure their alliance to the Coalition. Their king is already expecting us.”

“Wow! They single-handedly liberated their planet?” Hunk echoed breathlessly.

“They must’ve been inspired by Voltron,” Lance winked, nudging his best friend’s side playfully.

“That’s true,” Shiro agreed, smiling when Lance looked at him with a raised brow. “Remember, we aren’t just warriors – we’re a beacon of hope.”

“Shiro’s right, and I couldn’t be more proud,” Allura beamed. The mice squeaked their own praises from atop her shoulders.

“So what are the Syreni like?” Pidge asked, cocking her head inquisitively.

“Oh, they are very much like us, but with fish tails rather than legs and gills along their throats,” Coran supplied, gesturing to his hips and neck as he spoke.

“Sweet, more mermaids!” Lance cheered, pumping a fist into the air.

Hunk paled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah geez, don’t you remember what happened the last time we encountered mermaids?”

Lance snorted, waving his best friend’s concerns off with a flick of his wrist. “Yeah, I saved the day and got a kiss from a gorgeous lady!”

Shiro frowned, mentally groaning as the blue paladin recounted the tale _yet again._ Don’t get him wrong – he was incredibly proud of the brunet’s accomplishment. He’d not only rescued a civilization alongside Hunk, but he’d also unlocked a huge ability of his lion that has aided them countless times since.

He only wished Lance would stop talking about it so often. He was tired of hearing Lance gush over how stunning the alien who’d kissed him was and how she’d fallen all over him and how he wished they’d had time to stay longer so he could’ve–

“Alright, we get it!” Pidge huffed, rolling her eyes. Shiro wanted to give her a medal for putting him out of his misery.

Lance stuck his tongue out at her, but any protests fell silent when his eyes met Shiro’s. They studied him curiously, as if gauging his reaction for something in particular.

Shiro flushed under the intense stare and quickly turned to Coran, clearing his throat. “So when are we expected to arrive at Syrenus?”

“We should be there in less than a varga,” the ginger stated confidently, twiddling an end of his moustache. “The princess has already plotted our course, so you should all go suit up and prepare to meet King Lepidus.”

“He’s prepared a royal banquet to welcome us with,” Allura added with a bright grin. “Coran and I have prepared a few ceremonial outfits for you each to choose from. This is a very important ally for us to secure. Not only are they incredible warriors, but the access to xytheranium that we’d have would further turn the tables in our favor.”

The paladins all nodded before dismissing themselves to their rooms.

Admittedly, the Syreni may have been as advanced a civilization as the Olkari. They were capable of manipulating the water around them, probably aided by the metal that seemed to dominate every physical aspect of their lives. The xytheranium was easily malleable, and present in everything from the hangar that the Castle of Lions landed in to the jewelry that the Syreni donned.

The moment they arrived, the paladins and Coran were ushered into a domed caravan that kept them dry and filtered fresh air in. A procession steered them through the streets of the capital city, tall buildings glimmering and colorful civilians waving at them cheerfully. The aesthetics of the city reminded the Earthlings about tales of Atlantis. A guide accompanied them inside their dome, answering questions, pointing out important cultural spots, and providing historical facts.

“How are you able to breathe?” Pidge had asked the moment the Syreni entered the castle seated in a hovering chair.

He gestured to the turtleneck collar of his shirt. “Our clothes are outfitted with xytheranium, which has many biological enhancers. It enables my gills to breathe the same air that you do. The king himself will be wearing similar attire so he can dine with you in a space that you are comfortable in.”

“Fascinating!” Hunk complimented, fawning over the new technology alongside Pidge.

Shiro found himself beside Lance, the brunet looking absolutely dashing in his navy suit. His waves were combed back, a small cobalt clip pinning his bangs to one side. A matching bow sat loose and crooked around his neck. Shiro’s hands reached to fix it unthinkingly, fingers skillfully untying and knotting the thin fabric.

“I put it on wrong, didn’t I?” Lance huffed, pink dusting his cheeks as his eyes watched Shiro easily craft a bow from the mess he’d made. “I told Allura I didn’t know how to tie it, but she insisted I wear it and didn’t even offer any help!”

Shiro chuckled, patting his shoulder after aligning the tie with his collar. “She was right to make you wear it. You look very handsome, Lance.”

The words only registered after Lance’s cheeks darkened further. _Had he really just called Lance handsome so casually?_

“Well if I’m ‘handsome,’ they’re gonna have to invent a new word for you.” The brunet’s lips broke into a wide grin that left Shiro blushing in return. “Seriously, you look like the next James Bond in those threads!”

Lance had a manner of laying down easy compliments that somehow kept each line genuine. It was an undeniable skill that he harbored, but it made a small piece of Shiro green with envy whenever he dropped a line on someone else.

“Thank you,” he managed, pretending to find interest in the architecture of the building they’d paused in front of as their guide prattled on about its history. He could feel Lance’s gaze linger on him for a moment before it was drawn elsewhere.

Okay, Lance was a little _too_ handsome in his navy suit. Shiro bit his lip as the man practically strut past him, led by one of the Syreni servants to his seat. It seemed he wasn’t the only one to take notice of how delectable the blue paladin looked; Shiro hadn’t missed the way King Lepidus had switched his place card with the princess’s the moment they arrived, or the lustful gaze that followed every sway of the brunet’s hips.

He admired Allura’s persistence in trying to keep the king’s attention, but it was painfully clear to everyone that the monarch only had eyes for Lance. Every other line out of his mouth was a pass at him, and the blue paladin soaked the attention up like a sponge.

Shiro cringed when Lance started dropping his own lines on the king, jaw locking and grip on his fork becoming stiff. Hunk noticed from his own seat beside him, resting a hand over his gently. Shiro’s eyes shot to him in surprise, but he allowed his hand to relax in his hold, taking a few steadying breaths.

After reigning his emotions back in, he set his silverware down and stood, drawing everyone’s attention. “Please excuse us, your highness, but I think it’s time for us to retire for the evening.”

Pidge and Allura eagerly nodded, gratitude evident in their expressions. Lance, on the other hand, pouted and gestured at his leader’s plate. “But Shiro, you’ve barely eaten. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro insisted, pushing his chair back into place. “But we’ve had a long day of travelling. I think everyone could benefit from a bit of sleep.”

“That sounds like a fine idea,” King Lepidus agreed, clapping his hands. “We can reconvene tomorrow and discuss the details of this coalition business after a full cycle of rest.”

Allura’s smile brightened as she stood, the other three paladins and Coran following her lead. “That sounds perfect, your highness.” She reached across the table to shake the king’s hand amicably. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we will be heading back to our castle.”

“Oh, no need to make that long journey again!” King Lepidus dismissed with a wave of his hand. “We have rooms available for you right here in my palace! I can have my servants lead you there whenever you are ready.”

He turned to Lance then, taking one of the brunet’s hands into his own. “I only ask that the paladin of blue join me in _my_ chambers tonight…” That lecherous gaze was back, the king eyeing Lance like a trophy he desperately desired to win.

Shiro nearly bit a hole through his lip as he held his jealousy and rage at bay. Hunk set a hand firmly on his shoulder in silent support as he cleared his throat. Setting his jaw resolutely, he levelled a firm glare at the monarch. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The king cocked his head at the black paladin and furrowed his brows. “My apologies, I didn’t realize that you two were involved.”

“W-We’re not,” Lance mumbled, refusing to look in Shiro’s direction.

King Lepidus’s gaze softened as he turned back to Lance, a hand lifting his chin so that their eyes me. “Really? Then why does he speak for you as though you are?”

Lance shook his head, reaching up and grasping the king’s hand. Shiro felt his heart fracture at the affectionate smile the brunet gave to the other man. “I would be honored to join you tonight, your highness.”

The other paladins’ eyes darted between them uncomfortably, uncertain of whether they were within their right to step in or not. Hunk fidgeted beside him, grasp on his shoulder tensing. Pidge and Allura offered him sympathetic looks, regarding the king with distrust.

Shiro only nodded, pressing his lips into a firm line. “Then it’s settled. Your highness,” he ground the title out through his teeth, “if you wouldn’t mind having someone show us to our rooms…”

“Of course.” The king’s grin widened triumphantly as he waved one of his servants over. The Syreni hovered over and bowed in their chair before leading them off.

Shiro cast a final glance at Lance, the brunet meeting his gaze shyly. His lips were drawn into a pout as he nodded absently along with whatever the king was gushing about. For a split second, his expression seemed almost disappointed, but it was quickly wiped away when the king’s smirk met his ear.

Shiro couldn’t watch anymore. He was grateful when Allura tugged his arm, drawing him out of the grand dining hall and away from the blue paladin.

 

* * *

 

A single night turned into multiple as the team struggled to finalize King Lepidus’s commitment to the Coalition. Every day was spent engaged in a different cultural ceremony or attending an organized production. Each time the king would insist that it was held in their honor, and that afterward he would sign the treaty. Yet every event concluded in the same manner.

They’d all been given traditional attire to wear through the week, colored according to their aesthetics. Lance looked absolutely ravishing in his silky cerulean wrap, adorned in gold-tinted jewelry that shone radiantly against his skin. Shiro’s nails dug into his palms whenever the king’s hand rested low along Lance’s back, brushing the exposed skin as he made eye contact with the black paladin knowingly.

Shiro could endure a bit of laborious diplomacy, but it _hurt_ to watch Lance prance around on the king’s arm like a lapdog. Every evening he would retire dutifully to the king’s chambers, and he rarely even spoke to him. He seethed every time Lepidus made Lance laugh or blush, desiring _so_ terribly to take the monarch’s place at the blue paladin’s side.

The remaining paladins seemed just as antsy to leave. Hunk had voiced his concern for his best friend multiple times, and Allura was frustrated with how the king seemed to purposely delay any proceedings on their accords. Pidge had been the only one to not mind their extended visit at first, enamored with the xytheranium around them and all of its properties. After being promised some to take with her for her own studies upon their departure, however, she quickly succumbed to restlessness as well.

They finally managed to corner Lance on their fifth afternoon on Syrenus, excusing themselves from a tour of the king’s private museum. The monarch himself was absent, pulled away for a pressing meeting with some of the planet’s lesser dignitaries.

Hunk immediately swooped Lance up into his arms. Shiro clenched his fists, wishing he could do the same. Judging by the looks and cold shoulder he’d received all week, he didn’t think Lance would appreciate the gesture from him.

“Lance! You’ve been so distant, what’s going on?” Hunk asked worriedly, fretting over his hair and arms like a concerned mother. “Is everything alright?”

Lance chuckled easily, swatting Hunk’s hands away playfully. “I’m fine, buddy, take it easy. The king and I have just been having a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, well we came here on a _mission_ ,” Shiro cut in, arms crossed bitterly.

Lance’s expression immediately flipped when he turned toward him, a look of annoyance marring his features. “I _know_ , Shiro, lighten up.”

Shiro exhaled, trying to keep his composure. He would not let this dissolve into an argument, especially not when his emotions were already at risk of causing it to escalate.

“Has King Lepidus hinted toward signing the treaty yet?” Allura pressed, stepping forward impatiently.

Lance’s eyes darted to his bronze sandals, shoulders slumping. He played with his fingers sheepishly as he mumbled an uncertain response. “Not really… we don’t exactly talk about the treaty, so it never came up.”

Shiro bit his lip, but not even that could stop the words spat venomously at the blue paladin. “Well maybe if you stopped sucking his dick for five minutes you’d remember that you have a duty to us first.”

A chill swept across the hall, the silence deafening. Lance’s eyes slowly peered up at him through his bangs, devoid of the warmth that usually brightened them up like sapphires.

“You really think that _little_ of me?”

“What am I supposed to think?” Shiro shouted back, carding a hand through his forelock in frustration. “This is the first time we’re getting to talk to you since dinner _five nights ago!_ You skip around his hoverchair and respond to his beck and call like a lovesick puppy! And every night you’re in his room, and if you aren’t talking about diplomatic things, _please_ inform us of what you two _do_ talk about?”

Lance’s fists were balled at his side, tears dripping onto the floor just below his chin. Under any other circumstance, Shiro’s heart would’ve ached at the scene, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about how the brunet felt. He was furious, all of the emotions he’d bottled away through the week, and even before, coming to an abrupt burst.

Lance remained silent, stubbornly worrying at his trembling lower lip. Shiro pursed his own lips as he waited for a response. “Well?”

Lance only shook his head. Allura finally stepped forward, resting a hand on the black paladin’s shoulder. The normally comforting touch only felt condescending. “Shiro…”

He shrugged her hand off and quickly strode from the hall, keenly aware of the worried gazes of his teammates following him out. He didn’t stop until he was back in the main chambers of the palace, his footsteps echoing ominously off of the large walls.

He forced himself to take calming breaths, replaying their argument in his head once he’d relaxed enough to think rationally.

_Oh God, he’d yelled at Lance. He’d called Lance a whore._

He didn’t know what had overtaken him. He _definitely_ hadn’t meant to let things go as far as they had. His heart hammered in his throat as he realized that he may have just damned any chance at winning over the man he loved.

 

* * *

 

“Paladins!” King Lepidus greeted with a warm smile. His fangs glistened less than innocently, especially when his eyes landed on Shiro. “I hope you all slept well last night. I know _I_ did.”

He smirked at Lance as he spoke, the blue paladin flushing at the king’s side. Shiro glared at their linked hands, the ruler’s thumb tracing circles over the brunet’s almost possessively.

Lance’s eyes stubbornly looked past him, only brightening for the other paladins. Shiro couldn’t blame him after the way he’d acted the afternoon before. He’d skipped the rest of the day’s festivities, including dinner, not wanting to make Lance any more uncomfortable. Hunk had snuck some food to him later, filling him in on what he’d missed. Apparently Lance had done something to get the king to agree to officially join the Coalition in the morning.

… Shiro didn’t want to think about how Lance had managed to convince the monarch to do so.

True to his promise, the king met a seated Allura opposite a grand desk, the paladins flanking them as witnesses to the occasion. A formal treaty of alliance had been drawn up on parchment laced with xytheranium, translated into Altean, English, and Syreptun, the official language of the Syreni. It sat unfurled between them, awaiting the pair of signatures that would make it binding.

“I must admit, I shall miss all of your wonderful presences, especially yours, my little paladin of blue.” The king stroked a finger under Lance’s chin with a smug smirk. “ _You_ are welcome here, anytime. You’ve seen how lonely my chambers can get…”

“Ugh, can we _please_ just finish this already?” Pidge whined, earning a nudge from Shiro. The jab appeared reprimanding, but she could tell that it’d been a gesture of gratitude.

“Your hospitality has been much appreciated, but we really should get going. Can’t have Voltron idle for too long,” Allura agreed with more practiced diplomacy. She signed the parchment with grand, swooping penmanship, then handed the pen over to King Lepidus.

“Ah, yes, understandable,” the king nodded with a solemn face. “It’s just a shame that you _all_ have to go.”

_Just sign the fucking papers already,_ Shiro wanted to scream. He desired nothing more than to throw Lance over his shoulder, tow him back onto the Castleship, and whisk him as far away from Syrenus as possible.

“Your highness, please,” Allura urged impatiently, smile obviously strained.

The king set the pen to the parchment, everyone waiting with bated breath. He signed half of his name before pausing, looking up at Shiro with a serious expression.

Shiro was slightly taken aback by the bright peach eyes boring into him almost urgently. Just as quickly as they’d focused on him, they shifted to Lance, though his expression softened just a bit.

“Promise you’ll stay with me,” he murmured so that the other paladins had to strain to hear him. “I’ll sign it if you’ll be mine.”

Lance’s eyes widened at the sudden proposal. He stepped back, staring at the king like he’d grown a second head, (which, apparently, they were capable of doing). “I’m sorry, what?”

The monarch didn’t seem offended by his hesitance in the slightest, turning his chair to face him fully. “If I am to join this Coalition of yours, I wish to have you permanently by my side in exchange.”

Lance’s startled expression was all it took for him to leap into action. Shiro quickly cut in, stepping between the paladin and the ruler with an authoritative air. “Absolutely not.”

“Dearest black paladin, I thought we’d gone over this,” Lepidus tutted, shaking his head almost bemusedly. “Whether you are his commanding officer or not, you cannot speak for the paladin of blue.”

“I may not be able to speak for him, but I can speak for myself,” he answered coolly, levelling a stern glare at the king. “And I do not want him to stay with you, under _any_ circumstances.” Lepidus raised a brow, leaning back into his chair and gesturing for Shiro to elaborate.

Shiro swallowed thickly and tried not to think about his words. He knew that the moment he realized what he was confessing, he’d lose all willpower to speak. He turned to face the brunet still sheltered behind him, taking one of his hands into both of his own. He stared up into those bright eyes, bluer than the waters that surrounded them.

“Lance… I’m sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I don’t think lowly of you – in fact I think the exact opposite. I think you’re _incredible_ . You’re kind and clever and funny and resourceful and _gorgeous,_ and this team can’t afford to lose you. I… _I_ can’t lose you.”

“Shiro…” Lance’s free hand came up to brush his right cheek. His expression was soft, lips drawn into a sweet smile and eyes brimmed with tears. Shiro hadn’t realized that he’d shed a tear himself.

A slow clap behind him drew his attention. He whirled around to find King Lepidus applauding them with a smug grin. “It’s about time! I was afraid I’d _actually_ have to bed him before you came to your senses!”

Shiro’s jaw dropped as he looked between Lance and the merking. The other paladins were just as stunned, varying degrees of shock displayed across their faces.

“Lance?” Shiro finally asked softly, looking to the brunet in hope of an explanation. Their hands were still clasped together, Lance offering a gentle squeeze.

“I…” The blue paladin drew in a shaky breath before launching into his explanation. “King Lepidus _did_ pursue me that first night, and I _did_ flirt with him, but he quickly realized that the only reason I seemed interested in him was because I wasn’t getting the attention I wanted from _you._ ”

“That night when we were in his chambers, he told me that I deserved happiness and that he knew he couldn’t be the one to give it to me. Instead, he offered to help me get your attention… by making you jealous.”

Lance bit his lip as his eyes met Shiro’s again. The older man didn’t know how to process that information. All this time, Lance had only been trying to make him notice him. He’d been so blind to his own desires that it really took the prospect of losing the brunet to another man to get him to acknowledge them.

“I’m sorry that we played with your emotions,” King Lepidus stated, head bowed sincerely. “It was the only means that I could think of. Lance was pining after you like such a lovestruck fool — it was only fitting to get you to do the same.”

Hunk snorted from the other side of the desk, Pidge quickly joining in the laughter. Allura snickered into her fist, rolling her eyes at Shiro’s pout.

“Come on, you must admit that this is pretty funny,” she scoffed. “Don’t give me that look!”

Lance’s hands finally slipped out of his own, only for his arms to wrap tightly around him. His eyes glistened hopefully when he turned to smile at him. “Did you really mean everything that you said about me?”

Shiro’s grin widened as he wrenched his arms free to embrace him properly. “Every word.” As an afterthought, he added, “Would you really give up a king — a merking — for me?”

“Even in my wildest dreams,” Lance confessed without skipping a beat.

Shiro was never one for public displays of affection, but when Lance leaned in for a kiss, he couldn’t care less about their cooing audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr [@after-midnightmunchies](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com) :P


End file.
